2016 Copa America
The Draw The draw was organized based on FIFA World Rankings and Confederation. The United States and Mexico were automatically placed in Groups A and D respectively in order to guarantee fixture in specific venues. Brazil was placed in Pot A ahead of Uruguay and Colombia based on historical results and prestige despite an inferior FIFA World Ranking. The additional 4 CONCACAF nations were determined using 2012 FIFA World Cup Qualifying. The four nations after USA and Mexico that qualified for the final "hexagonal round" were selected to represent CONCACAF in the event. FIFA World Rankings in Parenthesis *USA Automatically Placed in Group A * Mexico Automatically Placed in Group D Venues The 2016 Copa America will be hosted by the United States and matches will be played at 8 venues across the countries. The opening match will be played at Met-Life Stadium near New York City while the Final will be hosted by Cowboys Stadium near Dallas Texas. The matches will be played at: *Rose Bowl (Pasadena, California) *Soldier Field (Chicago, Illinois) *Reliant Stadium (Houston, Texas) *Cowboys Stadium (Arlington, Texas) *Met-Life Stadium (East Rutherford, New Jersey) *Gillete Stadium (Foxboro, Massachusetts) *Century-Link Field (Seattle, Washington) *Sun Life Stadium (Miami, Flordia) Group Play 'Group A' Table Fixtures MatchDay 1 *United States vs Panama **''Met-Life Stadium, New York'' *Uruguay vs Venezuela **''Gillete Stadium, New England'' MatchDay 2 *United States vs Uruguay **''Soldier Field, Chicago'' *Panama vs Venezuela **''Met-Life Stadium, New York'' MatchDay 3 *United States vs Venezuela **''Rose Bowl, L.A.'' *Uruguay vs Panama **''Sun-Life Stadium, Miami'' 'Group B' Table Fixtures MatchDay 1 *Brazil vs Honduras **''Soldier Field, Chicago'' *Chile vs Paraguay **''Century Link Field, Seattle'' MatchDay 2 *Brazil vs Chile **''Century Link Field, Seattle'' *Honduras vs Paraguay **''Gillete Stadium, New England'' MatchDay 3 *Brazil vs Paraguay **''Reliant Stadium, Houston'' *Chile vs Honduras **''Soldier Field, Chicago'' 'Group C' Table Fixtures MatchDay 1 *Argentina vs Costa Rica **''Cowboys Stadium, Dallas'' *Colombia vs Peru **''Reliant Stadium, Houston'' MatchDay 2 *Argentina vs Colombia **''Sun Life Stadium, Miami'' *Costa Rica vs Peru **''Rose Bowl, L.A.'' MatchDay 3 *Argentina vs Peru **''Met-Life Stadium, New York'' *Colombia vs Costa Rica **''Gillete Stadium, New England'' 'Group D' Table Fixtures MatchDay 1 *Mexico vs Jamaica **''Rose Bowl, L.A.'' *Ecaudor vs Bolivia **''Sun-Life Stadium, Miami'' MatchDay 2 *Mexico vs Ecaudor **''Reliant Stadium, Houston'' *Jamaica vs Boliva **''Cowboys Stadium, Dallas'' MatchDay 3 *Mexico vs Bolivia **''Cowboys Stadium, Dallas'' *Ecaudor vs Jamaica **Century Link Field, Seattle Knockout Stages Quarter-Finals *'Quarterfinal 1 (QF1):' **Winner Group A vs Runner Up Group B ***''Reliant Stadium, Houston'' *'Quarterfinal 2 (QF2):' **Winner Group C vs Runner Up Group D ***''Gillete Stadium, New England'' *'Quarterfinal 3 (QF3):' **Winner Group B vs Runner Up Group A ***''Rose Bowl, L.A.'' *'Quarterfinal 4 (QF4):' **Winner Group D vs Runner Up Group C ***''Met-Life Stadium, New York'' Semi-Finals *'Semi-Final 1 (SF1):' **Winner QF1 vs Winner QF2 ***''Sun Life Stadium, Miami'' *'Semi-Final 2 (SF1):' **Winner QF3 vs Winner QF4 ***''Soldier Field, Chicago'' Final *'2016 Copa America Final' **Winner SF1 vs Winner SF2 ***''Cowboys Stadium, Dallas'' Category:Stadium